Wine and Pie!
by EvilRegalShandyLvr21
Summary: What happens when the new girl in town, runs into her neighbor who just so happens to be a Police Captain and she accuses her of stealing her pizza and wine? Read to find out! For Monkey's Birthday!


This for Monkey's Birthday! Love you bunches, my fellow turn up Queen!

Enjoy!

As usual, I don't own the characters, they will be returned to the _Duffster_ after I have a little fun!

A/N: Some names have been changed (lol)

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

Today is Aubrie's birthday, she is a little sad because her husband, Jose, has just gotten a new job and they've moved to Los Angeles and he is on a business trip for the next week. She never thought she would spend her 33rd birthday alone moping around their spacious condo in the Loz Feliz Towers, sipping on her favorite Ménage Trois, Red, she doesn't expect tonight to be anything but lonely.

She hears a loud knock on the door. Grabbing her pink taser, she heads for the peep hole. She peers through it and its blocked by a purple card, that reads, "Are you just gonna make us stand out here or nah?"

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Just open the door." One of the visitors' demand trying to alter their voice.

"Not until I know who you are." She says.

"Pizza, Aubrie, Pizza!" Another one says. The door flies open. Behind the door is a huge bouquet of balloons, a cake, a basket of wine, and board games. But the best surprise of it all, is her girls came from across the country, for her birthday. Melody came all the way from Alaska, and is even wearing a dress and you can ask anyone who knows her, she doesn't do dresses! Marissa made the trek from the Midwest and is rocking the hell out of her motorcycle gear, even though she flew first class. Amber and Karen came all the way from the Northeast, both conveniently forgot that December in LA is totally different than up north, bundled up in scarfs and boots, that accentuate their fiery hair. Michelle came all the way from Texas and in her hand she is holding a penis cake, her specialty, filled with whipped cream filling. Destiny and Aurora trekked from the Deep South, to escape from the madness of Georgia and enjoy some California sun with the birthday girl.

"Oh my gosh!" Aubrie rants as she jumps up and down from excitement and attempts to hug everyone as they pile into the condo. "What are you guys doing here?" She asks.

"We couldn't very well allow you to spend your birthday alone." Amber says reaching for a bottle of wine in the basket.

"Nope, we sure couldn't." Destiny says pulling a mini Jack Daniels from her bag.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you guys are here!" She says wiping tears of excitement from her cheeks.

"It looks like we got here just in time." Aurora says picking up the half empty bottle of Ménage Trois.

Aubrey laughs and says, "Sorry, if I would have known you were coming, I would have saved you some. After all, you're the one who introduced me to this fine wine!"

"Jack's better!" Destiny shouts out, and everyone turns to look at her. She shrugs her shoulders and says, "I'm just saying."

They all laugh and Michelle asks, "So, can we get a tour of the joint?" Everyone agrees, so Aubrie obliges. After the tour of the spacious new digs, Aubrie asks, "So, where is this pizza?"

"Uh we hadn't ordered it yet. I was looking for a place that sells gluten free pizza, and we found one on the way here." Marissa speaks up.

"Okie dokie! Well let's order, all that wine is making me a little hungry." Aubrie says.

"OK, but before we order we have another surprise for you!" Melody announces. Aubrie's eyes widen with excitement, "Really?"

Destiny pulls out a yellow gift bag and hands it to Aubrie. Aubrie opens the bag and screams, "Minions!" She pulls out a yellow shirt with her favorite Minion, Stuart on it and it says, 'The Birthday Minion.' The rest of the ladies pull of their other shirts and jackets to reveal their matching shirts that read, 'Her Minions.'

"Oh my gosh, this is so perfect! You guys are amazing!" Aubrie beams as she puts on her shirt.

"We're glad you like it!" Karen says from the corner, sipping on her Java Chocolate Chip Frappe.

"I love it!" Aubrie muses.

"We are going to go order the pizza now." Marissa asserts as they walk towards the kitchen.

Marissa and Melody step into the kitchen to order the pizzas and more wine. While the other ladies set up the first game of the night, _Taboo_.

As they play the game, Aurora inquiries about the delivery estimate, "What time did they say it would be here?"

"It should have been here 10 minutes ago. I will go call and see what is the hold up." Melody says.

"There is no way that card, says eggplant, Destiny!" Karen muses.

"I swear it does!" Destiny confirms as Michelle shakes her head in agreeance.

"You two, must have made your own damn game!" Aubrie teases.

"I think so, too!" Amber says.

"I would never!" Destiny muses, feigning hurt.

The room erupts with laughter. Amber picks up the last bottle of wine and its empty. At that moment Melody walks back in the living room. "So, where is our pizza?" Michelle inquires.

"Well…" Melody starts, but is cut off by the birthday girl, "Melody, cut to the chase, where is my damn pizza?" Everyone looks at the little feisty one and smirks.

"They claim it was delivered, they even sent me a copy of the receipt that was given to whomever paid for it." Melody ushers out quickly.

"Sooooooooo…" Aubrie starts but stops as she feels her blood pressure rising. She continues, "You are telling me some jerk in this building took our damn pizza!"

She jumps up from her spot on the floor, and heads for the door. "Calm down, we will figure this out." Amber says blocking her path to the door. "Um, excuse me little Ms. Calm as a Cucumber, they have the wine, too." Upon that realization, Amber's eyes, widen and she opens the door for her. "Wait for me!" Destiny yells, trying to put her boots back on.

As they all file out of the condo, they begin walking down the hall, and Aubrie says, "I smell pizza!"

"Of course you smell pizza! You are smelling damn doors!" Karen says.

Aubrie tosses her a pointed look, and Karen folds her arms across her chest to let her know, she isn't intimated by that look. "Hey, you two cut it out!" Amber warns as they continue down the hallway. Aubrie sticks her tongue out at Karen, and Karen teases, "Always the monkey!" Everybody erupts in laughter.

"I smell pizza." Michelle announces smelling condo 1109 door. "Move over!" Aubrie orders. Everyone says, "Shh!" Aubrie rolls her eyes and proceeds to smell the door. After taking one strong whiff, she announces, "I knew it!"

"Shh!" Melody says.

"No ma'am, Pam! They stole our pizza!" Destiny exclaims. "And the wine!" Amber adds. Destiny pushes past Melody and Karen blocking the door, and joins Michelle and Aubrie in proceeding to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" A female asks from the inside.

"Your new neighbor from down the hall." Aubrie states.

The female opens the door, "Yes?" She is holding a glass of wine in one hand and it looks like she is having some type of celebration.

"Yes, I was searching for some pizza and wine that we ordered and we believe that it may have been stolen by your party." Aubrie states looking around the woman and spotting pizza boxes and the Ménage Trois wine.

"Gavin!" The woman exclaims.

"Yes, Sharon?" The tall handsome vibrant man comes sauntering up to the door, holding a glass of what appears as Cabernet in one hand, and a cupcake with a pretty elaborate piece of male anatomy stuck to it. Aubrie blushes while Michelle and Destiny wink at him. Sharon notices the cupcake and admonishes him, "Did you have to bring that," motioning to the supposed offensive sweet treat, "with you?"

"Calm down, honey! It's just a little sweet treat, that we all just so happen to love!" He teases causing the outside ladies to erupt in laughter and Sharon to blush.

"Now what did you call me over here for? We are ready to start pin the 'Mr. on the Mr.'" He inquires.

"Did you steal their pizza and wine?" Sharon asks seemingly to already know the answer.

"Umm, I don't suppose I could plead the fifth on the that one?" Gavin teases.

"Uh no!" Sharon says.

"OK, well I may have run into the delivery guy when I went down to my car earlier." Gavin says starting to walk away. Sharon grabs his arm, and asks, "And?"

"I may have given him couple of bucks, to say the pizza and wine had been delivered to the correct address." He finally confesses.

"Gavin!" Sharon admonishes, "First, you bring a phallus shaped cake, after I specifically asked you not to, you also bring coordinating cupcakes, and now you've stolen their pizza and wine! What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me!" Gavin says shrugging his shoulders.

Aubrie says, "I love him and I don't even know him!" Sharon laughs and catches a glimpse of her shirt and exclaims, "Oh my gosh, it's your birthday! Now I feel really horrible! Please come in, all of you and join us! I'm sure Gavin will not mind," giving him a pointed look, causing him to pull out his phone, "ordering more wine and pizza, his treat!"

"Ok! May I ask what we are celebrating?" Destiny asks.

"My wedding! I am getting married next weekend!" Sharon beams as her face lights up.

"To this hunk of a silver fox!" Gavin exclaims. "Gavin!" Sharon says slapping him on the arm. "Come on ladies, I will introduce you to everyone and then you can tell us who you all are!" Sharon says.

The ladies walk in and see that the condo is covered in the hot pink and black with various Bachelorette party games on display. Destiny and Michelle notice the cake, Sharon mentioned and smile at each other.

"Ladies, these are the lovely ladies, who actually ordered the pizza and wine." Sharon announces. Everyone waves at the ladies. "This is Andrea, Amy, Brenda and Patrice, and you have already met Gavin." Sharon says snatching the cupcake from Gavin's hand and taking bite.

All of the new ladies introduce themselves, and they begin to play 'Pin the Mr. on the Mr.' The fresh pizza and wine arrive shortly after the game begins. Sharon meets the delivery guy at the door. Aubrie smells pizza and shouts, "Pizza!" and takes off to the door.

{The End}

 _ **~~~~~~~~~ERSL21~~~~~~~~~~**_

I hope you love it, Monkey!

Nuggets of love are much appreciated!


End file.
